Technical Field
The present invention relates to a semiconductor device having a semiconductor chip sensing function.
Background Art
FIG. 13 of Patent Document 1 discloses a lead pin block placed on a metal plate and on a semiconductor chip. The lead pin block includes a plurality of lead pins, one end of which is vertically connected to the top of the semiconductor chip, the center portion of the lead pins curving inside the lead pin block and being drawn to outside from the side face of the lead pin block, and the other end of the lead pins curving and extending upward.
Patent Document 2 discloses a PGA wiring substrate for enhancing pin attachment strength, improving adhesive strength of a pad and resin layer below the pad, and contributing to an improvement in connection reliability. A conductor layer having the pad is formed on one surface of the substrate, and an opening is formed in a portion corresponding to the pad in a solder resist layer formed on the conductor layer, the opening area of the opening widening in the thickness direction of the solder resist layer toward the inner direction of the substrate. A large-diameter head of a T-shaped pin is disposed inside the opening and secured with solder.
Patent Document 3 discloses a semiconductor device, including: a circuit substrate having a wiring pattern provided on the surface of an organic insulating substrate that has an opening for forming a device placement section; a conductor pin in which a nail-shaped head is bonded to an electrode portion used for conductor pin connection of the wiring pattern; a heat dissipation metal plate adhered to the rear surface of the circuit substrate and closing one end of the opening; a semiconductor chip mounted on the metal plate in the opening and electrically connected to a bonding pad part of the wiring pattern; and a resin member selectively sealing the device, including the opening.